pearl_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
Getaway
Getaway is the first song of Pearl Jam's tenth album, Lightning Bolt. The song is quite different of the band's style, also with a strong presence of Jeff Ament's bass strumming. Analysis Following the tradition of religious critic songs, Getaway is a justification of a way of believing. The protagonist, who probaly was directly inspired by Eddie Vedder's vision about religion, affirms that everybody thinks different and that's why he has his own way of having faith, that is putting "all your faith in no faith", an allusion to atheism. Despite this, it is affirmed that everybody is searching for a better way, also those who prefer to pray, but each one thinks with their own brain. The name of the song and many of its sections are an allusion of this separation between the mind of believers and the mind of those who put their faith in no faith, affirming that "mine is mine faith or mind, and yours won't take this place, now make your getaway". In a way of saying, both are different, and it's all right, but the protagonist just asks to not try to be convinced. In other words, this song is an emancipation one, that tries to justify that among several kinds of believing, to have faith on nothing also count, in fact the protagonist does not care if anyone want to believe in something, but for those that believe, try not to take him out of the place he feels comfortable. Music & Lyrics Everyone's a critic looking back up the river Every boat is leaking in this town Everybody's thinking that they'll all be delivered Sitting in a box like lost and found But I found my place and it's alright We all searching for our better way Got yours off my plate, it's alright I got my own way to believe Find a lighthouse in the dark stormy weather We all could use a sedative right now Holy rollers sittin with their backs to the middle All hands on deck, sinking is the bow And if you wanna have to pray, it's alright We all be thinking with our different brains Get yours off my plate, it's alright I got my own way to believe It's ok Sometimes you find yourself Having to put all your faith In no faith Mine is mine, and yours won't take its place Now make your getaway Science says we're making love like the lizards Try and say that fossils ain't profound Simon says that we are not allowed to consider Simon says "Stand-up. Sit-down. You're out!" But I found my place, and it's alright Bearing witness to some stranger days Get yours off my plate, it's alright I got my own ways to believe It's ok Sometimes you find yourself being told to change your ways There's no way Mine is mine and yours won't take its place Now make your getaway It's ok Sometimes you find yourself Having to put all your faith In no faith Mine is mine, and yours won't take its place Now make your getaway It's ok Sometime you find yourself Being told to change your ways For Gods sake Mine is mine and yours won't take its place Now make your getaway Make your getaway Category:Songs Category:Lightning Bolt